


October 5th

by sohmamon



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohmamon/pseuds/sohmamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the worst night of their lives, Shinjiro abandons everything. And Akihiko can only watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 5th

Shinjiro ran away.

Akihiko hovered nervously at the door frame into Shinjiro's dorm room, watching anxiously as his best friend packed some things into a duffel bag.. And wouldn't you know it, even in his haste Shinjiro still folded everything neatly away. Not that he had much- a few outfits, a book or two, a pocket knife, an old watch. . . Shinjiro’s fingers traced the edge of a picture frame by his bedside, lingering for a few moments before he moved away. The picture remained where it stood.

“Shinji,” Akihiko started, his voice cracking. “It doesn’t have to be like this. You can stay, we can work this out. Shinji, don’t leave. Please.”

Shinjiro’s head jerked to look back at Akihiko. His eyes… Akihiko bit his lower lip to keep from crying right there. Shinjiro wasn’t even properly looking at Akihiko. He had never felt more invisible than he did at that moment. And then a soft sigh escaped his best friend’s lips, and Shinjiro’s bleak gaze slid back to the duffel bag he was preparing.

“Mitsuru will find a way,” Akihiko tried again. “The Kirijo group’s got a lot of smart people. They can-”

“Aki.” Shinjiro’s voice was low and so soft that Akihiko had to strain to hear it. “Stop.”

Shinjiro closed off the duffel bag and hefted it over his shoulder. He brushed against Akihiko as he walked past, and it was all he could do not to reach out and grab Shinjiro’s sleeve. He stared long after Shinjiro walked down the stairs, long after he heard the soft ‘click’ of the front door to the dorms closing.

An eternity later, Akihiko finally turned from his spot by the door frame, walking into Shinjiro’s old room. With trembling hands, he picked up the picture that Shinjiro had left behind. It’d been taken shortly after Shinjiro had forced his way into the dorm, insisting that if Akihiko was going to run ahead like an idiot and chase monsters, then he’s gonna need help. A picture of the fledgling new group, SEES. A group dedicated to ridding the world of Shadows. Shinjiro’s face looked up at Akihiko from the picture, smiling in that small, almost secret way he’d always had.

Akihiko’s hands shook as he put the picture back down on the bedside table. And then Akihiko cried.


End file.
